Episode 14
Laila attacks me Episode 14 is the 14th and last episode of the series. It is also the first episode to be 4 minutes and 14 seconds long since episode 4, and the first episode to go in the kitchen since episode 8. In the first part, the camera was blurry, but was cleaned later for the rest of the episode. It is also the first episode to have a sequel since episode 8, and the second episode where she has sticks. But instead of using 8 grey sticks like she did in episode 13 , she only has one red one in this episode and she even comes up to the cameraman down the kitchen like a penguin and then she roars. She was 3 years old in this episode and is now 6 years old as of 2019. About This Episode The episode stars the cameraman and laila in a room as they are in there, laila hits the door with her red stick (the sucessor and cousin to the 8 gray sticks, which appear in the beginning of episode 13), and the cameraman tries to stop her but she hits his legs. Then laila closes the cameraman in the room but he closes the door. However, laila bangs on the door with the stick again and then opens the door. She hits the cameraman and then stabs him. He gets away but she pulls his shorts to make him stop. She tries to stab through the shorts but then hits more and hits the small dresser and starts laughing. Then afterwards, she runs out of the room and closes the door. She plays with the door and then both she and the cameraman have a tug-o-war with the door and then the cameraman tries to leave but laila imprisons him in the room and hits with her hand to keep him in there. Afterwards she runs away and the cameraman is able to escape and chase her. Then in the living room, she kicks the cameraman and then runs into the kitchen like a penguin and makes a short roar sound. The cameraman warns her of the kitchen tiles as he runs from her, but she grabs him by the shorts and then pulls on them. She then stomps on the cameraman's foot and then starts yelling and then attempts to stomp on his foot again while clinging onto the cameraman's shorts and then walks away and the cameraman follows. She then grabs a square bowl of french fries and walks back into the living room. Laila then tries to take the cameraman hostage again as he walks away while holding to bowl of fries. The cameraman walks into the bathroom, but laila goes in and grabs him and the cameraman walks out as if nothing happened. Then the cameraman films laila by the back door being briefly idle and then hits him and walks away. Then the cameraman goes back into the room where he started filming the episode and starts walking around (you will notice the abandoned red stick weapon laila used in the beginning lying on the floor). Then he is out in the living room and runs from laila while standing out in the hallway saying gibberish nonsense, and then the cameraman is in his room petting milo laying on his bed in a circle. A tablet is laying on the bed beside him. Then the cameraman goes back into the room where he was originally and films outside again. Then laila is in the kitchen (the cameraman secretly follows), Then laila says the color of her shorts, one is red and one is gray (like the sticks that laila used in the series). The two colors that laila says are her red shorts (one of the two pairs she is holding in her hand (the other is gray)), and then green (the ones she is wearing in the episode). Then the cameraman goes back into the room where he started the episode but laila, who sneaks up on him, grabs him by his shirt and then giggles. She then hits him again and then closes the door on the cameraman and runs away. Then the cameraman opens the door back up but laila tries to close it and says for him to stop. Then the cameraman allows the door to be closed and then goes to the window again to film the outside view from there before going into his room and checking on milo, and then the video ends at that point. Trivia *This is the last episode of the series *This episode is followed by a sequel to the show *This episode is the same length as Episode 4 *This is the last episode entirely *Similar to in Episode 11, the cameraman looks out the window for vehicles in this episode *Laila carries shorts in one part of the episode, which are red and grey, she wears green ones in the episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Episodes where she attacks with sticks Category:Episodes where she attacks the door Category:Episodes with milo in it Category:Longest episodes Category:Last Episode Category:Episodes where food appears Category:Episodes where she yells Category:Episodes that have reached over 100 views before 2020 Category:Episodes made after the wiki Category:Episodes made in the month of October